How I Feel About You
by Twilightfan89
Summary: Shalimar and Brennan both realise there feeling for eah other. This is my first fanfic and I'm from Holland so if I misspelled a word please let me know! I checked the story again and I changed some wrong spelled words so chapter 2 is the better version.
1. Chapter 1

How I feel about you 

Brennan sat on his bed and couldn't sleep.

His mind was somewhere else and it wasn't planning on getting back any time soon.

In the back of his head he heard Lexa and Jesse come back from there romantic dinner and he couldn't help but smile.

He was happy for them and after everything they have been through they deserved a happy life.

But Brennan had to admit to himself that he was a little envious.

He wanted to have a relationship but not just whit any girl but whit the most beautiful girl in the world.

He loved her since the first moment he had laid his eyes on her.

Her long blond hair, her beautiful face and even though she was a small person he could tell she had a big heart.

He knew that Shalimar was the love of his live

Now they have known for three full years and they never got further then flirting.

Well they did almost kiss twice but almost doesn't count.

He wanted to tell her how much he loves her but he is to scared.

Maybe she doesn't feel the same way about him.

Lexa and Jesse told him that he should tell and that he would be surprised by her answer but he still didn't have the courage to do it.

Shalimar stared into her drink and looked up to see al the happy couples dancing on the dance floor.

She came to the club tonight to have a good time but al she got was thoughts of her and Brennan almost kissing.

She couldn't get her mind of him and she rejected another guy that wanted to dance whit her.

She loved Brennan but was to scared to tell him.

What would happen if things didn't work out maybe one of them would have to leave Mutant X and she didn't want that to happen.

She cleared her head and decided to go back to Sanctuary and get some sleep. Tomorrow she would make up her mind and decide what to do.

She paid for her drink and left the club.

Brennan almost asleep now was trying to make up his mind would he tell her or not.

If he decided not to he would never know if there could have been a chance for him and Shalimar but if he did tell there was a chance that she will break his heart.

No, he just had to know.

He got up and went over his desk and started to write.

He would write Shalimar a poem to tell her how he felt.

30 minutes later Brennan sneaked into Shalimar's room he was surprised to see that she wasn't home yet.

He went over her desk and put the poem down where she could see it.

He then left her room and when he closed the door he couldn't help to make a little prayer for himself.

Shalimar walked into Sanctuary whit a tired feeling.

She entered her room and kicked her shoes of.

When she sat down on her bed she noticed the little envelope on her desk.

She stood up and frowned her name was on top of the envelope but there was no sine of a stamp.

She picked it up, opened it and started reading:

Blind Love 

Love can come from the weirdest of places.

Throughout life people see many new faces.

I met a beautiful girl a few years ago.

We became friends and watched our friendship grow.

As time has passed, we've become a lot closer.

Every time I leave, the thing I miss most is her.

I guess that everyone but us could see

That I care for her a lot. But can our love really be?

We laugh, joke, talk, play around, and together smile.

Every time I visit her, I want to stay awhile.

I think the whole time of getting to know her better.

I've been blinded by love; my eyes grow wetter.

The perfect couple people say we would be.

I realise that I was blinded and soon see.

I want so badly to express my undying love for you,

I dream at night great things, and think what I should do.

I was blind through it all, how foolish I've been.

I look back at what we've been through, sit back, and grin.

I'm writing this poem to tell you that I love you.

Dear Shalimar do you love m to?

Always yours, Brennan

Shalimar stood frozen in her room a tear fell down her cheek.

He loved her, he loved her, Brennan Mulwray loved her!

She pinched herself and smiled that hurtled but it made her realise that she wasn't dreaming.

She opened her door and ran to Brennan's room.

She didn't even think of knocking and opened the door.

There he was laying in his bed asleep.

He looked so cute that she didn't want to wake him and decided that she would talk to him in the morning.

She turned around but stopped when she heard him starting to wake up.

She punched herself for the head for not being quiet.

She didn't move but just waited for him to notice her.

"Shalimar? What are you doing?"

"I uh ………. uh….. found your poem." She turned back around 'me and my actions!' she thought.

"OH, did you like it" A now very nervous Brennan asked.

She watched him sit up in his bed and motioned her to sit next to him.

Shalimar walked over and sat down now she was getting nervous to.

"Well did you?" asked Brennan.

"What? ……….. Oh the poem." She turned her head and looked him deep in the eyes "I loved it but not as much as I love you" Her heart was pounding in her chest 'I said it, I said it'

"You love me? I love you to Shal" Brennan started to smile as he moved closer to her. Shalimar followed his example and felt like she had just became the most luckiest women in the world.

Then it finally happened they kissed!

The kiss grow and became deeper.

And that night they experienced there undying love for each other.

The next morning Shalimar lay awake in Brennan's arms and watched him sleep.

She felt happy she looked at Brennan as he started to wake up.

"Hey good morning sleepy boy" Shalimar said.

"Good morning" he said in return.

"Your not awake yet are you?" She asked smiling.

"No I'm not but that could chance you know" He grinned

Shalimar leaned in close and kissed him happy when she felt Brennan return the kiss.

"Your awake now?" Shalimar asked when they finally broke apart.

"No I think you should try again" He said whit a grin on his face.

"It will be my pleasure" She started kissing him again.

And from that kiss they knew they would be together for live.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

How I feel about you**

* * *

Brennan sat on his bed and couldn't sleep.

His mind was somewhere else and it wasn't planning on getting back any time soon.

In the back of his head he heard Lexa and Jesse come back from their romantic dinner and he couldn't help but smile.

He was happy for them and after everything they have been through they deserved a happy life.

But Brennan had to admit to himself that he was a little envious.

He wanted to have a relationship but not just with any girl but with the most beautiful girl in the world.

He loved her since the first moment he had laid his eyes on her.

Her long blond hair, her beautiful face and even though she was a small person he could tell she had a big heart.

He knew that Shalimar was the love of his live

Now they have known for three full years and they never got further then flirting.

Well they did almost kiss twice but almost doesn't count.

He wants to tell her how much he loves her but he is to scared.

Maybe she doesn't feel the same way about him.

Lexa and Jesse told him that he should tell and that he would be surprised by her answer but he still didn't have the courage to do it.

* * *

Shalimar stared into her drink and looked up to see al the happy couples dancing on the dance floor.

She came to the club tonight to have a good time but al she got was thoughts of her and Brennan almost kissing.

She couldn't get her mind of him!

She loved Brennan but was to scared to tell him.

As she rejected another guy that wanted to dance with her she started thinking.

What would happen if things didn't work out maybe one of them would have to leave Mutant X and she didn't want that to happen.

She cleared her head and decided to go back to Sanctuary and get some sleep. Tomorrow she would make up her mind and decide what to do.

She paid for her drink and left the club.

* * *

Brennan who was almost asleep now was trying to make up his mind.

Would he tell her or not.

If he decided not to he would never know if there could have been a chance for him and Shalimar but if he did tell there was a chance that she would break his heart.

No, he just had to know.

He got up and went over his desk and started to write.

He would write Shalimar a poem to tell her how he felt.

* * *

30 minutes later Brennan sneaked into Shalimar's room and he was surprised to see that she wasn't home yet.

He went over her desk and put the poem down where she could see it.

He then left her room and when he closed the door he couldn't help to make a little prayer for himself.

* * *

Shalimar walked into Sanctuary with a tired feeling.

She entered her room and kicked her shoes of.

When she sat down on her bed she noticed the little envelope on her desk.

She stood up and frowned.

Her name was on top of the envelope but there was no sine of a stamp.

She picked it up, opened it and started reading.

* * *

Blind Love 

Love can come from the weirdest of places.

Throughout life people see many new faces.

I met a beautiful girl a few years ago.

We became friends and watched our friendship grow.

As time has passed, we've become a lot closer.

Every time I leave, the thing I miss most is her.

I guess that everyone but us could see

That I care for her a lot. But can our love really be?

We laugh, joke, talk, play around, and together smile.

Every time I visit her, I want to stay awhile.

I think the whole time of getting to know her better.

I've been blinded by love; my eyes grow wetter.

The perfect couple people say we would be.

I realise that I was blinded and soon see.

I want so badly to express my undying love for you,

I dream at night great things, and think what I should do.

I was blind through it all, how foolish I've been.

I look back at what we've been through, sit back, and grin.

I'm writing this poem to tell you that I love you.

Dear Shalimar do you love me too?

Always yours, Brennan

* * *

Shalimar stood frozen in her room a tear fell down her cheek.

He loved her, he loved her, Brennan Mulwray loved her!

She pinched herself and smiled 'that hurts' but it made her realise that she wasn't dreaming.

She opened her door and ran to Brennan's room.

She didn't even think of knocking and opened the door.

There he was laying in his bed asleep.

He looked so cute that she didn't want to wake him and decided that she would talk to him in the morning.

She turned around but stopped when she heard him starting to wake up.

She punched herself for the head for not being quiet.

She didn't move but just waited for him to notice her.

"Shalimar? What are you doing?"

"I uh ………. uh….. found your poem." She turned back around 'me and my actions!' she thought.

"OH, did you like it" A now very nervous Brennan asked.

She watched him sit up in his bed and motioned her to sit next to him.

Shalimar walked over and sat down now she was getting nervous to.

"Well did you?" asked Brennan.

"What? ……….. Oh the poem." She turned her head and looked him deep in the eyes "I loved it but not as much as I love you" Her heart was pounding in her chest 'I said it, I said it'

"You love me? I love you to Shal" Brennan started to smile as he moved closer to her. Shalimar followed his example and felt like she had just became the most luckiest women in the world.

Then it finally happened they kissed!

The kiss grow and became deeper.

And that night they experienced their undying love for each other.

* * *

The next morning Shalimar lay awake in Brennan's arms and watched him sleep.

She felt happy she looked at Brennan as he started to wake up.

"Hey good morning sleepy boy" Shalimar said.

"Good morning" he said in return.

"Your not awake yet are you?" She asked smiling.

"No I'm not but that could change you know" He grinned

Shalimar leaned in close and kissed him happy when she felt Brennan return the kiss.

"You're awake now?" Shalimar asked when they finally broke apart.

"No I think you should try again" He said with a grin on his face.

"It will be my pleasure" She started kissing him again.

And from that kiss they knew they would be together for live.

* * *

The End.

* * *


End file.
